An New Minion Pal
by Pricat
Summary: Pharrell, Chomper's friend gets adopted by Ash for her kid Lara and a whole lot of adventure is goingbto happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea after the one shot I wrote a few weeks ago, about Chomper freeing Pharrell so decided to write a story about Lara and Pharrell's friendship since it's like her mother and Chomper's friendship.**

**After getting Pharrell for Lara, they begin to have fun and adventures like her mother and Chomper **

* * *

><p>It was a typical morning many years later as the alarm clock rang, as a young nine year old woke up who looked like Ash but was her daughter Lara and getting up since it was a school day getting dressed while her mother was making breakfast, but had a surprise for Lara since she wanted a Minion friend like Chomper.<p>

She was partially sighted but in elementary school and in fourth grade but lonely and shy so loved hearing about Chomper her mother's pet Minion making Ash have an idea, since she could go to the AVL and getting her one after dropping Lara off at school.

They were eating breakfast but Lara was hoping that she could make friends at school making Ash underdtand so knew her plan would work, hoping Chomper was okay.

"We should get going sweetie, so we're not late." Ash said as they were gettingbtheirvstuff and long canes.

On thevwaybhe re to,the bus stop, Lara was listening to her mother tell her about how she and Chomper walked to school making Lara smile reaching the bus stop and waiting for the school bus.

Afterva while, the school bus came, as Lara got on making Ash relieved walking home gettingvready sensing Lucy was there in her car.

"Readybto go, Ash?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, as Lara will love this plan." Ash told her.

Lucy smiled as she was driving to the AVL knowing there was another purple Mijion male who was a pup plus was a seeing eye minion so was perfect for Lara wondering who had found it.

"Chomper, plus he taught him seeing eye stuff, like he knew it woukd come in handy." Lucy said as they arrived but going to where Chomper and Pricat's siblings were but Chomper hugged Ash's leg making her giggle, since she had missed him.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too, but Pharrell will like Lara, so will she with him." Chomper told her.

Ash bent down to his level and cuddled him but she missed him, so had hoped that he woukd come back but he was telling her about Pharrell knowing he and Lara woukd hit it off but was seeing the other male Purple Monion male wearing a beanie hat with tassels curious.

"This was the one you told me about, right?" Pharrell asked.

"Yes, she did." Chomper said smiling.

They were going to Ash's house impressing Pharrell as he followed Ash and Chomper inside the house along with Lucy seeing Pharrell explore but impressed with Lara's room since it was warm and inviting like a Chikd's room should.

Chomper couldn't help but smile as Lara was sleeping in his and Ash's old room seeing lots of things but knew where everything was.

"This place is amazing, but Lara's nice, right?" Pharrell asked.

"Yes she is, very nice like her mother." Chomper told him.

"Okay, I trust you, but where is she?" he said.

"At school, remember?" Chomper told him.

Pharrell underdtood as they were having milk and cookies as Ash smiled knowing that Lara woukd love Pharrell but Chomper was staying making Ash underdtand since the Gru house was a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>Lara was surprised coming home seeing two purple minion males on the couch as Chomper hugged her knowing this was Lara, Ash's daughter and she was happy knowing that he was staying with them, but wondered who the other one was.<p>

"That's Pharrell, your pet Minion." Ash told her making her excited.

"Thanks Mom!" Lara said hugging them making both male purple minions happy, but Ash was chuckling knowing things were going to be intresting.

Lucy was going home but knew the others woukd be okay if they knew that Chomper was living here with Ash again.

She knew that Chomper had explained to the others so didn't mind

* * *

><p>"Lara, where's your Dad?" Pharrell askedvthatvevening as he, Chompervand Lara were in Lara's room after dinner as Chomper slapped himself in the head knowing where Ash's husband was.<p>

"Mom says he's in the army orva secret agent like Grandma, right Chomper?" Lara said as Chomper nodded.

"Your Mom helps Lucy too, doesn't she?" Chomper said as she nodded.

"My mom helps Ms Wilde and the other A L agents out a lot, sometimes all night plus I haveva feeling she's doing it tonight because I overheard her on the phone." Lara said.

"Very smart kid." Pharrell to,d her seeing her laugh.

"You like that hat, huh?

Don't worry, you can still wear it, it looks cool and pretty." Lara said as Ash came in with snacks.

She and Chomper were talking in some foreign tongue she didn't know since she was learning Italian from her mother but Pharrell knew what it was.

"Bye Ash!" Chomper said seeing her leave.

"What tongue were you and Mom speaking?" Lara asked.

"That's Minionese, our language as Gru taught your Mom so we talk in it, when we don'tvwant you to hear what we're saying." Chomper told her.

"Cool, you can teach me, right?

That way, Pharrell and I can talk in secret and nobody woukd know, except you and Mom." Lara said.

"Sure." Chomper said.


	2. The First Night There

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's Pharrell's first night in Ash's house but Chomper is helping him out, knowing that friendship takes time.**

* * *

><p>"You okay, Pharrell, you look anxious?" Chomper asked around three in the morning since Lara had fallen asleep long before that, after havingbfun with them dancing, reading stories and eating cookies.<p>

"I'm worried in case I slip up with Lara, I mean you were probably like that, when you and Ash first became friends?" Pharrell said softly Making Chomper underdtand.

"Yes at the beginning it was slow, plus I was afraid to show Ash who I really was but I did in time yet she still cared.

At least you talked to Lara, which is a good start.

She's a very sweet kid but lonely, so you guys fit together

Just like me and Ash, plus we'll help." Chomper explained.

Pharrell nodded as he was grateful to him, first he named him, set him free and now he had helped him find a home and his first friend.

"Thanks man, for everything, you know how hard it is, for us to get homes." Pharrell said staring at the empty space beside Lara in her bed.

"It's okay, go ahead." Chomper assured.

Pharrell climbed in but felt relaxed but felt Lara's arm wrap around him which made him feel safe, as Chomper left them be.

He saw Ash home around six in the morning, knowing she was tired going to her room seeing her in pyjamas.

"How were they last night, Chomp?" Ash asked.

"Good, we had fun, and Lara fell asleep, around midnight, but you should sleep." Chomper said yawning climbing in beside her happy it was the weekend.

He felt her cuddle him the way Lara had cuddled Pharrell drifting was loving being back with Ash because he had missed her.

* * *

><p>Later at the Gru house, Pricat was havingbtea with Chomper but he was telling her about how things were going at Ash's house making the female purple minion happy since she knew that he missed Ash plus Pharrell had needed help adjusting to Lara making him giggle eating cookies, but she was helping their pup Sulley grow, seeing her hug her father.<p>

"Daddy!" Sulley said as Chomper chuckled since he loved his pup like with Pricat cuddling her but Gru smiled because it was cute knowing Chomper would visit a lot when Ash was busy or not helping Pharrell fit in.

He knew Lara was coming home from school, as he was going to Ash's house seeing the school bus pull up as Lara came off followed by Pharrell despite the fact he wasn't supposed to start going until next week.

"He snuck into my bag, before I got on the bus, Chomper." Lara told the male purple minion but they were getting a snack, but Lara knew that Pharrell was just curious but saw him go to their room making Chomper curious.

"Some of the other kids were being mean to him, Chomper calling him a freak." Lara told him making Chomper understand going to their room.


	3. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like, plus Chomper and Lara are helping boost Pharrell's confidence after he followed Lara to school.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>That evening while Lara was getting ready for dinner because she and her Mom were going out with Chomper and Pharrell but Pharrell was quiet because today had made him a little sad because he was worried because of not fitting in, as Lara underdtood but we're going to a pizza place.<p>

Ash knew that Pharrell was pretty shy and lacked confidence but she would help him out plus Chomper and Lara would help him out.

"Are you guys ready, to go?" Ash told them.

"Yep!" Chomper told her as Lara and Pharrell nodded.

They were going to Lucy's car but Chomper knew how to drive, which made Ash relieved but we're getting in, buckling their seat belts as they were leaving the house, but Pharrell was quiet.

Lara was understanding since Pharrell was shy like her so woukd help her.

They were going to the pizza place but Pharrell was quiet drinking soda but Chomper understood knowing he had felt like this when he had first met Ash plus knew Pharrell would be going through minion puberty soon in a year, meaning he would need more help than ever.

"Hey you okay, you've been really quiet?" Lara told him.

"Oh I'm okay Lara, just thinking." Pharrell told her coughing.

Chomper knew like Pricat, Pharrell got sick a lot hoping he was okay, but knew that Lara could help him feel better.

They were eating and having fun but Ash knew that Pharrell wasn't himself.

When they got home, Pharrell was goingbto bed but feeling delirious and feverish making Lara go get her mother but Chomper was keeping Pharrell company.

Ash was entering her daughter's room seeing Pharrell sick making her call Nefario as he could help him.

Nefario was examining Pharrell realising he had an nasty bug but knew that Lara was helping him feel better but Chomper was finding it cute but knew they would help him.

He was getting a cold cloth and putting it on Pharrell's head as he was cooling down as Lara was still up but cuddling Pharrell, humming a song her mother sang to her, but he was calming down.

"Tankyu Lara, I feel yucky inside!" Pharrell said

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chomper was awake but going to Lara and Pharrell's room seeing both Lara and Pharrell still asleep seeing that Pharrell was still sick, plus Lara was beginning to awaken hearing Pharrell whimper, since he was still sick as she underdtood goingbto get breakfast, seeing her mother there.<p>

"How's Pharrell, after last night?" Ash asked.

"Still sick Mom, but Chomper is helping." Lara told her.

She understood but was putting pancakes in front of her as she was eating but hoped that she was she cared about Chomper but Lara cared about Pharrell so was going to her room seeing Pharrell asleep but she was tucking him in since she had to go to school.

She was seeing Chomper putting a cold cloth on his purple furred forehead cooling him down, making her feel bad but she was grabbing her stuff and leaving for school.

She hoped Pharrell would be okay, getting on the bus.

Ash understood as she had a day off but was going into town with Chomper's help since he could drive.

He hoped that Pharrell would be okay, as they would be friends, making Ash underdtand


End file.
